Hasta mañana
by DiamondBerry
Summary: El dolor que siente Sora cuando sabe que esta haciendo las cosas mal, y no solamente ella es la que sale lastimada. "No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan, Sora"


**Hasta mañana. **

**Por:**

**DiamondBerry**

**__****Digimon y los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo los utilizo a mi antojo sin la supervision de un adulto(?**  


* * *

Tapo su cuerpo desnudo con una sabana de su cama matrimonial, se observo al espejo y arreglo el cabello rojizo para verse un poco mas linda, volvió a sentirse la peor persona en el mundo, como hace ya un tiempo, un hombre de cabello rubio entro a la habitación abrochándose el botón de una camisa blanca.

"¿Ya te vas?"- pregunto la mujer de ojos rubí mirando al hombre que recién aparecía que también se encontraba despeinado, solo que ella creía que ese look se le veía mejor a el.

"Me esperan en el trabajo." – respondió con una mirada triste abrazándose al estrecho cuerpo de la pelirroja, a pesar de que sus ojos zafiro reflejaban una enorme tristeza, ella podía notar el cariño con que la miraban.

"Te entiendo."-sostuvo la dueña de los ojos rubí, besando la mano del rubio.

"Sabes que mañana volveré."- el ya estaba vestido, se acerco a la puerta que lo alejaba de mas de ella, le regalo la ultima mirada del día.-"Hasta mañana Sora."- agrego desapareciendo de la habitación que no le pertenecía.

"Hasta mañana Matt."- dijo casi susurrando.

Matt Ishida se fue de aquel departamento en donde era un intruso, por así decirlo. Se escucho la puerta de entrada, y en ese momento Sora callo en la cuenta que estaba sola en su hogar, y el ya no volvería hasta mañana.

**"Muere mi alegría y te tengo que esperar…hasta mañana."**

Hace mas doce meses que esta situación se repetía, ambos sabían que estaba mal…muy mal, sin embargo eran adictos uno del otro, traicionar a las personas no estaba bien, este amor inexplicable para ambos era una condena, el ser dueños de una mentira los convirtió en esclavos de una tristeza al no poder disfrutar abiertamente de su relación.

Cada vez que Matt se iba del departamento de Sora la culpa la rodeaba, la hacia sentir sucia, estaba segura que el rubio se sentía igual cuando se subía a su auto. Engañar a la gente no estaba bien, después de toda la madre de Sora siempre le había dicho: "No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan", esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza luego de un encuentro pasional que tenía con Matt Ishida, pero no podía evitarlo…nunca pudo evitarlo. De alguna forma se había enamorado perdidamente de el, cuando se tenían frente a frente Sora podía sentir como el corazón se le salía por la boca como si fuese una adolescente otra vez. Ambos tenían veintisiete años, pero lo que sentía uno por el otro les recordaba a el primer amor de cada uno, no era extraño que al solo cruce de sus miradas se sonrojaran o el escalofrió que les recorría el cuerpo cuando por accidente sus manos se chocaban enfrente de testigos, o que esos momentos donde se están esperando pasen como semanas, luego se sonreían y con una desenfrenada pasión desarreglaban la cama de un hotel o de la casa de turno.

Matt era un famoso cantante con una carrera en alza, cualquier paso mal echo podía detenerlo todo y empeorar la situación. Y Sora, ella no era nadie importante, pero el se había enamorado.

La primera vez que Matt vio aquellos ojos de color rubí, se encandilo con ellos que no pudo sacarle los ojos en toda la noche, fue tan directa la mirada que Sora hasta se asusto, pero cuando reconoció quien era su "acosador" se sintió halagada, que alguien tan famoso y apuesto se fijara en ella le resulto hasta curioso. Y los ojos azules de Matt firmaron su perdición, habían pasado tres años desde aquel momento.

* * *

El corazón comenzó a dolerle, las lágrimas recordaron la culpa, volvió a repetirse que no estaba bien engañar a los demás. No estaba bien mentir, más aun cuando la victima del engaño es cercana a ti. Luego recordó una frase que quisiera olvidar: "Cásate conmigo, si me dices que si hoy, prometo hacerte feliz toda la vida." Se escuchaban aplausos y gritos de alegría, y ella lloraba por dentro.

"No esta bien Sora."- se dijo así misma cuando se duchaba, buscaba refugio en el agua, quizás así quitaría un poco su angustia…sabia que estaba por llegar.

Salio recién bañada, se vistió con un jean viejo y una remera blanca, estaba cómoda, solo iba a estar en su casa. Al cabo de veinte minutos, no se había equivocado, el timbre sonó, fingió una sonrisa en el rostro para dar paso a su mejor amiga. Una castaña de ojos almendras, tan hermosa como un día soleado, la chica entro como un huracán, irradiaba un aura eufórica y repleta de energía dejo sobre la mesa de te recortes de revistas en donde se veían vestidos de novias, y revistas de bodas. La sencilla sonrisa entristeció a Sora aun más de lo que había estado en la ducha.

"Me alegra que estés levantada y fresca"-grito entusiasmada la recién llegada.

"Mimi, se que te dije que lo haríamos hoy pero no es un buen día para esto…"- manifestó Sora muy desanimada, pero esta actitud no desanimo a la castaña.

"¡Oh Sora!"-exclamo sin dejarse vencer, tomo a su amiga del brazo y la sentó en el suelo frente a todos esos recortes.-"Hace ya unos días que dices lo mismo. Falta muy poco, ¿lo olvidas? Además son solo pequeños detalles, hazlo por mi ¿si?"- dijo Mimi persuasiva. Sora se dejo convencer pero sintió lastima por la boda, el anillo de Mimi era hermoso, el diamante brillaba y rodeándolo tenia pequeños pedazos de esmeraldas, llamaba la atención de cualquiera, su portadora lo mostraba orgullosa en todos lados y no se lo quitaba para nada. La pelirroja la miraba perdida en pensamientos pero hasta cierto punto admiraba la energía de su acompañante.-"La torta será de chocolate con frutillas, ¿recuerdas? Y estará decorada con rosas rojas y…"- el entusiasmo de Mimi no lograba contagiar a Sora, ella veía como su amiga hablaba pero no escuchaba y por mas que opinara algo Mimi ya tenia todo listo.

Todo era una mentira, una vil mentira, planear la boda era el símbolo mas claro de falsedad, de hipocresía, de engaños y de tanto dolor, pero si Sora hablaba todo acabaría mal, perdería a personas importantes, y acabaría con arrebatar la felicidad de otros. Mimi le mostraba fotos de cosas bellísimas, pero lo único que quería Sora en ese momento era arrojar todos los recortes al piso y quemarlos, dejarse caer en el hombro de su amiga y llorar todo lo que no ha llorado, contarle la verdad, contarle el porque de su poco entusiasmo, decirlo como habían sucedido las cosas, explicarle a su mejor amiga. Seguir escondiendo las cosas solo alargaría más su llanto. Pero algo la saco de esos pensamientos, Mimi se había callado al boca subiendo el volumen del televisor en donde aparecía Matt Ishida en un video musical, a Sora se le helaron los pensamientos y fingió que no le importaba lo que su amiga miraba detenida.

"Es hermoso…"- dijo Mimi ilusionado con el video de la banda de Matt, Sora lo miro de reojo.-"Es como si fuera de otro mundo."

"¡Que disparates que dices!"- exclamo Sora prestando atención a las cosas que Mimi le había estado mostrando con anterioridad, intentaba que la voz de Matt no la hipnotizara como la tenia a Mimi en este momento, se veía ilusionada, soñadora, pero la castaña sacudió su cabeza.

"Oye Sora, falta poco para tu boda y no he visto que uses tu anillo de compromiso. Desde que Izzy me dio el mío no me lo saco ni para bañarme."- dijo Mimi mirando su dedo que era el guardián de su objeto mas preciado, a Sora se le detuvo el reloj… la castaña tenia razón, no usaba su anillo casi nunca.-"Tai se pone muy triste cuando ve que no lo usas."- Sora vacilo un momento antes de responder, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero Mimi no lo noto.

"Tienes razón, Tai se pone muy triste cuando no uso el anillo."- respondió levantándose del lugar que había adoptado, se acerco a un mueble del departamento lentamente.

"Habrá muchos famosos en tu boda, imagínate Matt y su banda, y el equipo de fútbol de Tai, después de todo ellos siempre han sido mejores amigos."- dijo Mimi volviendo a su mirada platónica al televisor.

"Siempre han sido mejores amigos."- dijo Sora derramando una solitaria lagrima frente a un portarretratos de dos niños abrazados; uno rubio de ojos zafiro, y junto a el otro de cabello alborotado café y ojos del mismo color, no tenían mas de ocho años. Y junto al objeto ahí se encontraba el anillo de compromiso que Mimi menciono, era mucho más grande y mucho más extravagante…y así también encerraba más engaños y sufrimiento.

A pesar de su dolor profundo y de la culpa que sentía, un recuerdo la alivio…Matt volvería mañana.

**"Hasta mañana lejos de mi."**

* * *

Espero que se hayan divertido! Como me enoja que esteticamente el fic no se vea bien. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
